Follow the Black Crow
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: People pop into your life all the time. Some are less impacting then others. But there are still some few who shake your life, and you'll never forget them. No matter what you do. And maybe that's love....
1. Death To The Weakest No, He Was The Fitt...

Follow the Black Crow ~~~~~~~ Slash! Clash! Cling! Crash!  
  
"Ouch! My leg!"  
  
Blood gushed out, instinctively, she covered it with the palm of her hand, trying to stop the blood. Her strange weapon fell on the ground near her. A nauseous feeling swept over her, her heart pounded in her ear, muting out her enemies shouts. Blackness swept over her. A sharp kick in her spine made her loose all thoughts, and consciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He tried keeping the sword straight. It was getting hard though. Five minutes had past since she fell to the ground, he couldn't let them kill her. He couldn't explain why, he hated her, but he couldn't let her get hurt. And it pained him to know that she was bleeding to death, and he couldn't wrap her wounds. He pushed harder on the sword, hoping the monster would give in, and finally die. He was proud of her. He really was. No matter how strange she was. He pushed, sweat running down his face, chest, and back.  
  
His shirt was ripped open, and falling off. His hair was falling in his eyes, and she was on the floor, bleeding to death. BAM! The sound of metal against metal, and fake flesh sounded loudly through the air. A curse sounded shortly after, as the monsters threatened him.  
  
Suddenly, the male monster took flight. He was in the air, holding his wound.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
But the female remained on the ground. She pushed herself into the second man, the oldest of the group. Blood splashed onto her black vest and black and white striped shirt. She quickly pulled herself away from him. Blood covered her hand. A large hole was gushing out blood from his fourth rib, which had been broke as the female monster drove her hand through his body. She watched, ,as he gasped for breath, as his heart and lung drowned themselves.  
  
She smiled, waved, and took flight after her brother, whom was missing his arm.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"No." the first, younger boy said as he pushed his lilac hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Gohan-san." his lilac hair fell back into place. Covering his now tearing eyes. He had already wrapped the girl's wounds, and had her draped over his shoulders, almost blocking him from the strong wind and rain. "no, you're not dead." He stood up. "YOU can't die, you're too strong. Too important. Too." He choked on his last words, he move the girl so she wasn't in the rain as much, and began a slow flight home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On the night of December 13, 2014, Son-Gohan died. Leaving his little sister in my care. Her mother had been dead for three years, her twin brother was mentally ill. And my son hated her.  
  
This is the beginning. And it should always remain so. For it is the least depressing moment in our lives. Y husband was killed by the beast, the monster. the androids that killed my friends, family, and Gohan. This is all I can say. for my eyes are becoming runny, my cheeks are becoming pale and chapped, and my fingers and toes have long since been numb. Sitting out on the rocks in the cold, on a winter, snowing night is always a fun thing. But it's always tempted me. to sleep.  
  
~Bulma Briefs, the new mother of three. Trunks, Goten, and our hot blooded Artemis.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author's End Notes, Where the Author talks about stuff:  
  
This is the RE WRITTEN Version of Looks Can Be Decieving, and I Once Thought I Was Brave.  
  
I've improved the plot so it should be easier to follow.  
  
Yes, Goten is mentally ill. I haven't decided with what yet. But trust me this small detail makes the whole story different! If you would like a copy of the last version of LCBD and IOTIWB, email me and I will send it to you.  
  
But remember, the plot has changed a lot, so don't expect a lot of things to be the same. Oh, and look, this one short chapter has been the entire LBCD!  
  
Oh! And tell me what you think about this. The next update will be soon, and there will be more details. PLEASE don't' let this short chapter be the impression for the whole story. Yes, I Have become a master at bloody deaths, (reading books is good for your mind. Reading books is good for your mind. Reading books is good for your mind reading books.) and I think I could say my writing skills have improved a bit. So please review, and we'll have a nice little time!  
  
Oh, and this will have a bit of romance. But not a ton. This is mainly a wonderful feminist story. ^^ No really, it's not! But I just got back from a wonderful feminist camp and. well email me if you really care. Dewa mata!! 


	2. The Trip and Quick Return

Follow the Black Crow: Chapter One; The Trip and The Quick Return  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Artemis and Trunks were sparring early in the morning when I walked in. Goten was sitting off to the side watching in wonder silently as they moved quickly around the room throwing punches at each other barely touching each other. It wasn't that they were bad, but because they were very good. Well I walked in and sat next to Goten, whose eyes were large with wonder. Finally, Artemis fell to the ground. Somewhat gasping for breath, trying to get out from underneath Trunks. Trunks pinned her down. "We're done now. Stop moving and except your defeat."  
  
I watched as they continued this for 5 more minutes. "Trunks, get off of her." I sighed.  
  
Artemis and Trunks looked up at me. "So, uh. Bulma" Artemis smiled. "How long have you been watching."  
  
Raising my eyebrow curisously, I grumble. "Ovbiously not long enough." Trunks got up and helped Artemis up with much seeming regret.  
  
"So what is it Bulma?" Artemis asked me. Trunks nodded and Goten looked at me with his large eyes.  
  
"First of all, I'm wondering WHY you guys are sparring together."  
  
Artemis looked down; her face was hot with anger. Trunks looked up, tying to ignore all eye contact with me. "Alright, and I was also going to say something very important. And it's going to take a lot of preparing."  
  
Artemis moved closer and sat down next to Goten. Trunks remained standing.  
  
"Trunks, you're going to the past."  
  
Artemis looked at me angry. "What?"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said surprised.  
  
I looked at Goten. He just continued staring at me with his wide buggy eyes.  
  
"I don't want to live here, you both know I was planning this for years. The time machine is finally ready, and you want to come?" I sighed. "We need to get you to the past."  
  
"What would that do? Gohan, tou, okaa, and your husband won't come back to life. Goten won't be normal. Why bother?"  
  
I nodded. "Alter-dimensions, Trunks are you going or not?" Trunks nodded.  
  
Artemis glared at Trunks, and walked out of the room angrily.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He walked around his room thinking. What was she so upset about now? Not that it mattered, but really. How long would this take? Hopefully not long. There's no way Artemis could handle the androids on her own. He sighed and walked over to his bed and lay down. This wasn't going to be fun. Sure he would see his dad but everyone else. this would be hard. What would he say?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Artemis watched Bulma play with switches on the time machine. She stared at Bulma. She seemed upset about something. Bulma looked over to her wondering and Artemis stood up, pushed her braid out of her face and left.  
  
Trunks walked in. Bulma looked at him, "Is something bothering Artemis?" He shrugged and slung his sheathed sword over his shoulder and locked it into place.  
  
"Okaa, I'm ready to go." He said smiling nervously.  
  
She smiled hugged him goodbye, and handed him a bottle of pills. "Give these to Goku only. Tell him about the androids. And," She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. "Remember everything I told you about the past. And come home as soon as you can."  
  
He nodded. "Take care. And help Artemis with the androids if they come. I'll be home soon though." She hugged him and said bye; she showed him how to work the machine and sent him on his way.  
  
Trunks got in and fixed his destination. And waved goodbye to his mother.  
  
As he reached the point in the sky where he could barely see him mother any more, he saw Artemis and Goten walked out. He could make out Artemis' pale face look up, and then she walked away.  
  
There was a flash around him, and they were gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Artemis smiled. "I guess Bulma, but do you really think I could do it alone?"  
  
I nodded. "Of course! It only seems right!" Artemis seemed to brighten, then her face returned to the normal dark expression. "You're the daughter of Goku! The first out of the last full Sayia-Jins to go Super Sayia-Jin!"  
  
She looked down nervously, like normal. "I donno, it would call a bit of attention. Something we really don't need."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Think about it this way, you're 17 years old, and you could turn Super Sayia-Jin. I tihnk you could do it!"  
  
"Trunks can't do it. It wouldn't be smart."  
  
I smiled, "He can, he's just been keeping it to himself."  
  
"Figures," Artemis snorted as she took a bite of her food.  
  
I looked up from my food wondering. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she began muttering under her breath until Goten gave her a questioning look. "Goten, you wanna come try and train with me?"  
  
I quickly stopped her, telling her that Goten had been busy all day help me type up reports.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trunks came home a week after, he didn't say much about it, except that he got to have a quick fight with Goku. But he did ask one thing.  
  
To go back as soon as possible, with the ability to stay longer.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Authors End Note:  
  
You may be wondering why I didn't talk much about Trunks going to the past the first time. Well honestly I don't want this story to be boring. And I know it is boring in this chapter, so I didn't want to drag on the boredom. Next chapter will be longer! I promise, and they'll go to the past once more. And that will be the faze out from the future in Bulma's view. I know it was kinda hard to follow, but now it's going to be in Trunks and Artmeis view, and maybe even Gohan a few times. Well We might even go into Goten as well! It'll be fun! See you then! TA!  
  
~Princess of the Monkeys  
  
Thanks for the feedback we had '1' review.  
  
^^; We'll get more fans soon Clu, don't worry.  
  
Clu: Where the blue heck was I last chapter??  
  
. you weren't there? Pity. I didn't even notice. You probably were.  
  
Clu: Yep. 


	3. Fear and a Promise

Trunks walked into the gravity room where she was training. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the machine in the center of the room said that it was 7 times Earth's gravity. He just stood at the door, watching, as she continued warming up.  
  
She began her routine punches, kicks, and combinations, then she moved on to shadow boxing. He watched as she punched spot after spot, over and over, blocking nothing with incredible speed and ability, you would have thought she was fighting someone invisible.  
  
"Artemis," he said, she dropped her stance and looked up, "if you get too strong, I can promise you one thing."  
  
"What's that?" She asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Boys don't like girls, who can beat them up."  
  
"You getting worried?" She asked, as she cracked her neck from side to side. "Prince?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the machine. He turned it up to 10, she could feel her hair, which was in a knot at the base of her neck, become heavy and loose, she looked away. "No." he stated simply. "Spar?"  
  
"Homework," she sighed, as she grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off of her face, and her neck. "Later, after dinner?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
And with that, she walked out of the room, hair cascading around her bum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten sat in his room alone. All the electric plugs in the room had a little plastic guard shoved in it, some harder to get out then others. The sharpest object in the room being his eyes, as they darted around swiftly.  
  
"Son," a voice whispered. "Son." His sharp, wide eyes held only one emotion.  
  
FEAR.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis sat on the floor in the living room. Her books laid out across the low table, her notebook in her lap, and her hair now braided. She chewed on her pencil nervously, as I walked in.  
  
"Artemis," I said in disgust. "Don't chew your pencil."  
  
She quickly looked up from her math paper (covered in doodles of rabbits, crabs, and a strange looking girl with a braid), and placed her pencil on the floor. "Any news?"  
  
"Not if you don't try to finish your math! Artemis, we've gone through this many times. You can't let your math grade slip. I know you know what you're doing." I sighed. "Literature isn't something you can get into college with a scholarship these days. And I don't know if I can afford it." She looked down at her paper, and crumpled it up.  
  
"So am I going or not? And when?" She asked, stubborn as normal.  
  
"You and Trunks are going in two days. I want you to finish this up, and make an agreement with Trunks, that there will be no competition between you both." She rolled her eyes as I spoke, "Artemis."  
  
"I know. But what about Goten! What if we don't come back before you're big convention in Europe! And you have to leave him here?"  
  
  
  
"Goten will love Europe." I smiled. "Don't worry. Do your homework."  
  
Artemis sighed, ripped out a new piece of paper, and began to scribble down numbers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She landed what would seem to be a final blow, but no, he was still in the fight. His hair suddenly turned an amazing gold, his eyes turned a gorgeous aqua, and his muscles hardened. She gasped as she stepped back. "T-T- Trunks?" She asked in amazment.  
  
"Trunks, you're disqualified. I told you, no Super Saiya-Jin until she learns how." Bulma shouted.  
  
Trunks sighed and dropped his level. "Fine." He began to walk away.  
  
"No competition from here on Trunks?" Artemis asked, her green eyes staring right past him.  
  
"Until we fight in here again, Super Saiya-Jin." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"You leave in two days." Bulma said happily as they all left.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Son, Son Goten."  
  
Goten began to shake, he rolled over on his side and began to whimper. "Arty.." he muttered, as the voice beckoned him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^; Review! Sorry for the delay in my update, I have had no inspiration to write this fic lately. So I'm just trying to finish a few up.  
  
Ja!  
  
Clu: MONKEY BUTTS! 


	4. Ancient gods, Broken Promises

Artemis walked into the kitchen as the big clock in the hall-chimed quarter hour of two. She was wearing a loose blue robe with little rabbits sewed on out of towel materiel. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat on a stool at the counter. She ran a hand through her thick pink hair tied up in a wild ponytail. She sighed. "What am I doing?" she asked to no one.  
  
"Yea, what are you doing? It's late, go to bed." A voice said from behind her.  
  
She jumped. "Trunks-kun, you scared me." She laughed slightly. "What are you doing up?"  
  
He smiled and grabbed an apple. "I've been getting ready, and you?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'll help much if I go. maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"You're coming, you don't have a choice now."  
  
"I just. I don't want to mess anything up." She began to doodle on a piece of paper.  
  
He sat next to her on a stool and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there to keep you safe."  
  
She glared at him, her pen marked a line across a paper. "I do not need protection from you!"  
  
He finished chewing on his apple, and swallowed. "You can't turn super, and you don't know how to fly. Art, you need someone to look out for you. This isn't sparring, or shadow boxing. These guys are strong. And you know that. The androids knocked you out last time-"  
  
"But not *nearly* as bad as last time right? Come on Trunks, there's no need to jump to conclusions that I'm gonna get beat up-"  
  
"Yes there is! Artemis, you're weak, you don't seem to realize that. Get it in your head, and keep yourself out of trouble."  
  
She stood up, almost knocking the stool over. "Trunks, do not consider me to be a weakling!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Hmm, Art?" He stood up, and walked towards her. She moved to the other side of the counter. "Beat up the Androids, kill 'em all, without any help. Like you tried so many times to do here. Like the time when you, Gohan, and me went out. Like when Gohan didn't come home?"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she screamed as he chased her around the counter.  
  
He stopped. "Then what's the difference Art? What are you going to do different there?"  
  
She stopped as well, then leaned over the counter slightly. "They're weaker. The androids. They never got to practice beating me up. They were just let out. They have to practice. Trunks, we have the advantage."  
  
Footsteps were heard coming down the steps. The light turned on in the kitchen, "Trunks, Artemis, what are you doing up!"  
  
Trunks and Artemis were leaning over near each other over the counter, their faces were close.  
  
"A promise was made earlier." Artemis stated as Bulma walked in, pulling her pink fluffy robe on. "You're pushing it." She pushed herself of the counter and brushed by Bulma, up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Artemis, get back in here."  
  
"I'm tired. I need my sleep." Artemis muttered, halfway up the stairs.  
  
~*~*  
  
Goten was sitting in his room near the slightly open window when Artemis walked in. The wind-chime hanging in his room was jingling. Artemis smiled and sat next to him. "Hey Goten," she opened the window a bit wider, smiling as the cool air blew at them.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"What are you doing?" she closed her eyes, letting the wind wash away her anger.  
  
"Listening."  
  
"Listening to what?" she asked, she looked around his room. It was dark, except for a small dim light in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Him,"  
  
Artemis looked at her brother, a bit shocked. "Who is him?"  
  
Goten looked at her, his eyes were wide and dark. "Him." Goten pointed to his arm. On it was a burn mark that said:  
  
"Shinigami." Artemis read. Shinigami, where had she heard that name? Shini, 'death'. Gami, 'god.' "Death god. Goten, what's he saying."  
  
"He's calling me. he wants me to help him." Goten looked back out the window.  
  
"Help him with. what?"  
  
"A lot of things. Can't tell."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell anyone about this Goten." Artemis frowned slightly. She was dreaming, her brother wasn't burnt. He wasn't hearing ancient gods. He wasn't talking so well. Yes, she was dreaming. "Good night Goten." She kissed him on the cheek, tucked him in, closed the window and went to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan stood next to Bulma, "So we're going to go wait for Trunks, or am I going to go with the guys to find the androids Trunks warned us of."  
  
Bulma was younger, sitting in the pilot's seat in an airplane. Gohan, a boy of about 12 years old, sat next to her. Yamacha stuck his head in from the back. "Bulma, Vegeta says he can feel two strong ki down below us. We'd better check it out."  
  
"That man can't tell me what to do!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"But Bulma-san, what if it's the androids." Gohan muttered, Bulma nodded at this statement, and took the plane into a full dive, then landed.  
  
"Alright Vegeta," she yelled, "where is it?"  
  
Vegeta laughed at her anger. "Woman, you and the boy should leave. Go find the boy and bring him here."  
  
Gohan sighed. "But I wanted to fight."  
  
A hand patted him on the back. He looked up, "Dad?"  
  
"You can fight later Gohan, go find Trunks, we might need his help."  
  
Gohan nodded, he was happy to be helping in some way, no matter how little. "All right, come on Bulma." He and Bulma got back into the plane, where Bulma's mother and the baby were. The plane took off.  
  
"Well," Goku started, "Why don't we start our flight over to those androids."  
  
Krillin muttered something under his breath, "Great."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Artemis pulled herself out of the inside of the time machine. "Stupid button should work now." She pushed the CC button, and it turned into a small capsule. "Fixed it!" She wiped some oil from her forehead and laughed nervously.  
  
"Alright, let's get going. We landed in the wrong spot. I told Bulma-san we'd be near the town over there." He pointed in the direction a plane was flying in. "I bet that's her and the rest of them."  
  
Artemis smiled slightly. "Do you think Gohan's with 'em?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Don't talk to anyone like you know them."  
  
"All right, hey," she started as she put the capsule in pocket. "You going to fly me over there, or you planning on making me walk."  
  
He smirked and took her hand. She blushed. "Do you want a piggy back ride, or do you want to try?"  
  
"Hold my hand and help me fly." She said, gripping his hand tightly.  
  
He flew up into the air; she was still touching the ground. "If it hurts your arms too much, tell me and I'll pull you onto my back."  
  
"Ok," she powered up as much as she willed herself, and they took off.  
  
~*~*  
  
Ok, I know, kind of confusing. I can't really remember that much of this part of the series, cause I didn't see it, so it's different. I just can't remember the episode where Trunks comes back. (Though as a "LoT" I should know.) Well, until next time! See ya!  
  
Ooh! Ooh! Wait! I SAID WAIT!!! ^^;; ok. If you would like me to email you when I update any of my stories, please leave your email, or tell me you want me to inform you of update. ^^ Also, go visit my website to see art inspired by this story. The web addy is See ya there! 


End file.
